neos_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Neos Star Route 5
Route 5 Neos Star Route 4 Neos Star Route 6 Route 5:Red Wings Tempest! Lady Seto! is the 5th episode in the series. Short Story 9 years ago the Aura Civilization is attack in the Blood Purge when a lone warrior, using the power of the White Dragon, destroys 900 million of the Chaos Underworld's Slepnir and became known as the "The White Nova Dragon." In the present, Tergoku Storm Dragmag and Yuri Mariya, walkin in the forest together when a Newman Male try to get her to marry him but use Tergoku as a shield when Tasuku yell at the blue hero... Plot synopsis As Tergoku being chased by him on the rooftop he slip and, falls through the roof of the Royal Knights Academy bathroom onto Princess Lisesharte "Lishe" Jurai of the Neo Galaticia Civilization and sees a brand on her stomach. The next day. As Rinka ask Rito about the job Tergoku is doing while doing research on the Lost Civilization of the Seikonians... Rito informed her that it is connected to the Terraforming on a few dozen Solar Systems that been dead for a few hundred thousand years and recent events. Meanwhile at the Royal Dorms Dungeon Cell, Tergoku wait for the chance for him to be let out and tell his side of the story when a young girl name Hikari Yuri show up to question him about his pendant as he point out that it is a present from his Adoptive Mother; Seres. After entering the Vice Headmistress' room; Tergoku is surprised to see a friend of his Father; Relie Teppi who is happy to see Tergoku is still alive and well... Relie tell him that there are only two ways to get out of his current predicament... Sign into the Breeding Program to save face or, fight one of the girls who live at the Royal Dormitories and if he lose then, he have to sign up into the Breeding and lose his virginity to the one who defeated him. Lishe issue to challenges him to a duel despite Tergoku being Label a Rōn'u-Ingā. Ryuji tell Rinka on what happened earlier this morning as she is shock at this Circus. Meanwhile, at a local Café... Tergoku meets his cousin, Kairi Dragmag, who demands he win the duel but starting to have second thoughts about the fight. As the surviving Members of the Dragmag Clan; it's his' duty as the new young Leader of the Dragmag Clan as well as the remaining males to find potential female mates and marry her, and if Tergoku get discover before doing that or finding any other Members of the Dragmag clan, Kairi will have to do this herself. Tergoku point out that there is no chance anyone would want to marry him as Kairi tell him that since he have a powerful reputation for killing a Blood Devil and Chaos Pterodactyl plus the fact that his help in stop the Mesut Coup. But, Tergoku doesn't care about the population decline problem as long as he get to travel the Whole Universe as Kairi worry that Cousins and Twin Brother Roxas ways of thinking will be the end of the Dragmag Clan. At the start of the Duel, Lishe tell Tergoku's that she have study hishistory and discover that he should give up and live on as a Stud Horse since he doesn't have any relatives in Krityio or anywhere else on Astroia to return to. During the duel Tergoku's Spear and Bahamut are damaged. He insists on continuing with his broken Spear, refusing to use his black Armlet Blade. A cloaked person uses a horn whistle to summon an Chaos Pterodactyl. Tergoku allows himself to be injured, giving Lishe the time to destroy the Chaos Pterodactyl. Lishe grown to like Tergoku as he is the first man to try protect her. Tergoku see that he can't even return to Krityio since no one would even welcome a Exile nor join any Exile group since due to their ties to the Chaos Underworld; they view Tergoku as a traitor. She asks him to keep her brand a secret, as it is the crest of the Chaos Underworld Work Camp as she offer to help him out. Relie show to inform Tergoku that he is officially register in the Breeding program... Tergoku point out that the match is a tie but, Relie also point out that due to that it mean that he doesn't want to lose his virginity but, want to enter the Breeding program... Rinka discover that due to the tie; Tergoku is in the Breeding Program but, he protected his virginity for now. Battle Vs Lishesharte-9:40 Vs Chaos Pterodactyl-5:50 Appearances * Tergoku * Yuri * Solaria * Rinka * Aguri * Lishesharte * Tillifur * Charlotte * Rei * Tasuku * Chiaki * Roxas * Krityan Crownguards * Finoa Onmiyumi * Bandits Aftermath Solaria need to study Tergoku up close to get info on his conditions. Notes & trivia * This story is similar to the Undefeated Bahamut Chronicl Episode called "The Crimson War Princess". * The first introduction of the Evo Arts. * The first appearance of the Chaos Pterodactyl. * The First teams joint alliance. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Neos Star Episodes Category:Neos Star Category:The Rookie Group vs the Oushu Family